All for love
by twilight-saga-obsessed
Summary: Ok so this story is about a deaf Edward meeting a hearing Bella. Will they fall in love, or will Bella not knowing sign get in the way? Read and find out! Hahaha I hope you enjoy! Im writing this cause I am in an ASL class and I love it soooooooo much!
1. learning ASL

**Ok so this story is about a deaf Edward meeting a hearing Bella. Will they fall in love, or will Bella not knowing sign get in the way? Read and find out!! Hahaha I hope you enjoy! Im writing this cause I am in an ASL class and I love it soooooooo much! Everyone should take one! It's so cool!**

**Bella's POV:**

Ugh. Today is the first day at my new school. I just moved from Phoenix where I lived with my mom, Renee, and my step dad, Phil. Now I live in the small rainy town of Forks WA. I sighed and got up and got ready for school. I was not looking forward to the day, being the new girl was most likely going to mean a lot of attention and I hated attention. I grabbed my bag and walked outside to my truck that Charlie, my dad, had got for me from a friend of his. It wasn't a long drive from Charlie's house to Forks high school, so within six minutes I was pulling up to the school. I parked in the almost empty lot and headed for the office. It was nice and warm inside and I was greeted by a nice sweet looking lady.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan." She said giving me a warm smile. I nodded as I approached the desk.

"Yes, but please call me Bella." I said quietly. She nodded and mumbled an 'of course' before typing something into her computer.

"Okay, well here you go, here's your schedule, and map of the school." She said handing me a bunch of papers. "School starts in a bout twenty five minutes, so you have time to look around, figure out where all your classes are." she said sweetly.

"Thank you" I murmured before leaving the building. I turned the corner and ran right into someone, causing all of my papers to fall. "Im so sorry," I said grabbing all of my papers, the boy I ran into was helping me pick them up, but he didn't say anything.

"Im really sorry," I said again trying to get him to say something, but still he didn't respond. When all my papers were picked up he looked at me with an apologetic smile, he was gorgeous, he had bronze wild hair, and bright green eyes that made me want to cry. He stood up and offered me his hand, I took it and he pulled me up.

"Sorry about that," I apologized for the third time. He frowned and pointed to his ear and shook his head. I gasped, was he…was he deaf? I held up a finger telling him to hold on as I tried to remember some signs my friend in phoenix had taught me. _Hi…are you…deaf? _I asked nervously. He nodded. Then signed something I didn't understand. He saw my face and chuckled. He reached in his binder and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote something down and gave it to me.

_Hi, im Edward Masen, what's your name?_ I read, I was about to write something down when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a teacher smiling at me.

"Hello, im miss shields are you new?" she asked me kindly. I noticed she was signing as she asked me verbally. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I just got here." She nodded.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, im the sign teacher here. I noticed you met Edward, do you know sign?" she asked, I sighed and shook my head.

"No I don't, but suddenly I really want to learn." She laughed and signed what I said before I could stop her. I looked at Edward and saw that he was slightly blushing. I looked away blushing myself. "Can you tell him my name is Bella, and that I am happy I met him?" I asked, she nodded and signed to him. She smiled at me and signed back.

"He says it is very nice to meet you, and he wants to know if he could see your class list." I nodded and handed him my schedule. He looked it over a broke out into a breath taking smile. Then he signed something to miss…miss…shields, I almost forgot her name. She laughed. "You have third, fifth and six periods together. You also have lunch the same time, but everyone does." I smiled just as the bell rang, I wondered how Edward knew when the Bell rang but the teacher did some sign making him sigh.

"Thank you for helping me talk to him, umm…is there any room in an ASL class?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, hold on," she signed to Edward, and he sighed again, he looked at me for a second before turning and walking away. "He likes you…I can tell," she laughed as she saw me blush. "Now would you like to be put in an ASL class?" she asked me. I nodded furiously; I needed to be able to talk to Edward. She nodded and we heading into the office. "Hello Ms. Cope, we need to switch Bella's foreign language to ASL please," she spoke sweetly. Ms. Cope nodded and typed on her computer.

"Okay your all set, your first class is now ASL instead of Spanish." We both thanked her before leaving and heading to class. Miss. Shields was my teacher for first period now.

"Edward is in this class you know," she murmured when we were almost there. That shocked me; if he was deaf shouldn't he be in like a higher class? Oh well, Im happy he is in the class with me. We entered the room and I immediately saw Edward in the corner of the room, he saw me and smiled. "You can go sit in the empty desk next to him okay?" I nodded and walked over to him. I sat down and gave him a smile just as miss shields began talking and signing.

"Okay class, as most of you noticed we have a new student in our class, so when ever you can help Bella, please do. In fact, Edward, why don't you take Bella in the hall and teach her some stuff we have learned okay?" she asked him. He nodded and we both got up. Edward walked up to her desk and signed something. "Just teach her chapter one and two, okay?" he nodded and we went into the hall way and sat 'Native American' style on the floor across from each other. We opened our books and on the first page were a list of signs, I gasped, there were about fifty words. Edward laughed and grabbed my hands in comfort. I blushed at his touch and looked down, he slowly let go pointed to a box that said A, B, C.

I looked at him with a worried expression. He shook his head in a way that said 'don't worry' and flipped the page until he found one with all the letters on it. He brushed his hand across them all, showing me he was going to do them in order. I nodded and watched him, copying whatever he was doing. After we had both done it about five times, he pointed to me, silently asking me to do them alone. I took a deep breath and slowly attempted to do the correct signs.

When I was done he gave me a big smile and nodded in encouragement. After I did the alphabet about four more times he got a serious look on his face and pointed to the list. He pointed to a word then began showing me how to sign it: _nice_. I watched and he swiped his right hand palm down across his left palm. I copied him and he smiled.

He pointed to another word: _meet_. He lifted both of his hands and made a fist except he didn't bring in his index fingers, then he brought both hands together. Again I copied him and he smiled. Next he pointed to a saying on the page: _nice to meet you_. He did the first sign and the second sign then pointed to me. I did the same and he nodded his head. Then he started to show me some more signs, but the bell rang, kids started coming out of their classrooms so Edward and I stood up and went in the classroom to get our backpacks. He walked me to my next class and I thanked him, he had taught me how to say 'thank you'. He smiled back and nodded his 'your welcome'. I hadn't learned very many of the vocabulary from the page, but I did learn about eleven of twelve words, and I learned the whole alphabet.

_See you later_ he signed before walking off. I smiled at the thought of seeing him soon, I had only just met him and yet I could wait to be near him again. During my second period class all I could think about was Edward, and all of the signs he had just taught me. I was going to learn to sign, and fast, I needed to be able to talk with him. I think I might be falling for Edward Masen, I wonder if miss shields was right…maybe he likes me to, gosh I sure hope so.

**So what did you all think? I wrote this story because I am in sign language and I absolutely love it! So please tell me what you think! I love reviews! Oh and check out my other stories if you haven't already! Oh and I think that the next chapter will be this chapter from Edwards POV. If you want a preview of a future chapter you can ask me for it in a review or pm, Ok thanks, and now REVIEW!!!! **


	2. a different look

** Ok so I don't want anyone to be offended by anything in this story. If Edward says something that you think is mean, just remember that he is thinking it about himself, and remember that even if people who are deaf are just like every one else. I really hope everyone enjoys this story!! This is the first chapter from Edwards POV, so enjoy!!**

I woke up to the light nudge of Esme pushing my shoulder. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. I felt the bed go down a little, letting me know Esme had sat down next to me. She pulled to covers away from me and gave me a warm motherly smile.

_Wake up! You need to get ready for school._ She signed quickly. I shook my head and faked a cough.

_I can't, Im sick, sorry, I can't go to school today. _I signed before trying to pull the covers back up. She caught them and threw them of the bed. I shivered as the cool air attacked me.

_Sorry, but you have to get up now or else you will be late!_ She sign amused. I sighed and got up. After I was all ready, showered and dressed, I walked down stairs to grab something to eat. Emmett was in the kitchen making breakfast.

_Hey Edward, I made you eggs._ He signed happily pointing to a plate on the table. I eyed him suspiciously.

_What did you do to them?_ I asked cautiously. He looked at me, faking hurt.

_ I didn't do anything to them brother!_ He signed with a fake smile. I cautiously walked over to the table and slowly took a bit of the eggs. As soon as I swallowed I pretended that it was poisoned and feel out of my seat holding my throat. I laughed as I got back up, but Emmett just took my plate and began eating it.

_Hey! I thought those were for me?_ I signed quickly. He smiled and put the plate down.

_Well next time you shouldn't be mean to me. _He signed before walking away. I groaned and went to the cabinet and grabbed a cereal bar before heading outside. Jasper was in the car waiting for me. I ran over and got in the back seat. Alice turned around in her seat to look at me.

_The new girl is going to be here today! _She signed excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her. What was the big deal, it's not like she's different from everyone else. I bet she wouldn't want all the attention im sure everyone will give her, well unless she loves attention. I guess I am kind of excited to meet her, but I won't be able to talk to her unless she knows sign. Ugh, I sighed thinking about how she would most likely not know any sign, and even if she did I wouldn't have a chance with her.

I don't stand a chance with any girl. The rest of the way to school I just looked out the window, until I saw the familiar school parking lot. I got out of the car and began heading towards my first class. School didn't start for 26 minutes but at least I could talk with my sign teacher. As I turned the corner by the office I ran right into a girl. I almost gasped when I realized it was the new girl, she was so beautiful she had pretty brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes, she was perfect. I began helping her pick up all of her papers that had fallen.

When they were all picked up I helped her up and noticed she was saying something to me. I frowned and pointed to my ear while shaking my head, letting her know I could hear. Her eyes widened slightly and she held up a finger asking me to hold on. Then she signed something to me.

_Are you deaf?_ She asked nervously. I nodded, trying to make her feel a little less nervous. Does she know sign?

_My name is Edward Masen, do you know sign?_ I asked her. She got a really confuse look on her face, I laugh quietly before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and writing down what I had signed, except I asked for her name instead of if she knew sign, she obviously didn't. She took the paper and smiled, she was going to write down something, when miss shields walked up.

_Hello, im miss shields are you new?_ She asked Bella. Bella nodded before answering.

_Yes, I just got here._ Miss shields translated. I smiled at her and said 'thank you' when Bella wasn't looking. She just smiled at me.

_Oh, well it's nice to meet you, im the sign teacher here. I noticed you met Edward, do you know sign?_ She asked. She shook her head and it looked like she sighed or took a deep breath.

_No I don't, but suddenly I really want to learn_. Bella blushed when she saw miss shields had told me what she said. I blushed a little myself; did she want to learn because of me? Does she like me? There's no way, she is so beautiful how could she like me?

_She says her name is Bella, and she is very happy to meet you._ Miss shields signed to me. I smiled, Bella, what a beautiful name, it matches her perfectly.

_Tell her, it's nice to meet you too, and please ask if she would mind if I saw her class list?_ I asked nervously. I didn't want to seem weird or anything. Bella smiled and handed me a piece of paper, it was her schedule. I read it over and smiled, we had three classes together. _Yes! We have third, fifth, and sixth period together!_ I signed excitedly to miss shields. Suddenly Bella face got slightly sad. I was about to ask what was wrong when miss shields told me the bell had rung.

_Well Edward you need to go to class, tell Brenna I will be there in a few minutes okay?_ I sighed before giving Bella one more look and walking away. Gosh, she is so beautiful. I wish so badly I could hear, so I could talk to her. Dammit! Why can't I be normal?! I walked into my class and went to put my bag down, then headed over to Brenna's desk.

_Hey, miss shields said she was going to be in, in a few minutes. Oh and she said I was in charge._ I signed with a big smile. Brenna narrowed her eyes at me.

_Sure she did, go sit down you dork._ She signed pushing my shoulder a little. I laughed and went to my seat. I got my note book out a began drawing on the cover. When I looked up the door was opening and Bella came in with miss shields! I smiled brightly at her and she smiled back. The shields pointed to me and Bella walked over, claiming the empty desk next to me. I didn't have time to do anything because shields began signing.

_Okay class, as most of you noticed we have a new student in our class, so when ever you can help Bella, please do. In fact, Edward, why don't you take Bella in the hall and teach her some stuff we have learned okay?_ Thanks you miss shields. I nodded and grabbed a book before heading to shields desk.

_What do you want me to help her with? _I asked when I set the book down.

_Just teach her the alphabet and start on chapters one and two, okay? _She signed. I nodded and Bella and I went outside. I laughed when Bella's jaw dropped at all the words on the first page of the book. I took her hands in my to try to comfort her, then slowly let go and pointed to the sections that said A, B, C. she look terrified, I just shook my head; the alphabet isn't hard, I thought to myself. I opened the page with all the letters on it and began doing them. After we both did it about five times it was her turn to do it alone. I watched carefully as she slowly began: A, B, C…D? I almost laughed as she attempted a D, I reached for her hand and helped her, she shyly smiled and continued. She finished and I gave her a big smile. She did them about four times and was getting really good, when I decided to start teaching her some words. I pointed to _nice_ on the page and showed her the sign. She copied me as I showed her, _nice_, and then _meet_. I then showed her how to sign _nice to meet you_. By the time kids started leaving there class rooms, telling me the bell had rung, I had taught her about four phrases and about twelve thirteen words:

_Nice to meet you_

_See you later_

_Thank you_

_Where were you born?_

_Like_

_Don't like_

_Understand_

_Don't understand_

_Please_

_Sorry_

_Fine_

_Yes_

_No_

_Bathroom_

_Christmas_

_Happy_

_Friend_

She could understand all of those words and phrases in only thirty minutes. She was amazing. I walked her to her class and when we were at the door she turned to me.

_Thank you_ she signed with a big smile. I nodded, saying your welcome, and turned away, before I left I signed one more thing, seeing I remembered.

_See you later_ she smiled and nodded. I was very happy as I walked to my next class. But of course I couldn't stay that way. As I turned the corner I saw mike and Tyler standing in the hall talking. I tried to turn around before they saw me but it was too late. Mike ran up to me and pushed me into a locker. I really hate these guys, they do this all the time, and I never did shit to them. Mike looked at me and said something, he was such an idiot, he knew I couldn't hear him. I knew what he wanted though. I reached in my pocket a handed him the twenty I had. He smiled before pushing me to the floor and walking away. I just sat there for I minute before standing up and slowly heading to class. Mike and Tyler were such ass wholes; they only do what they do because I can't hear. I know Im smarter then both of them, put together, but there stronger then me. But boy if Emmett or jasper ever found out about what they did to me just about every day im sure they would be dead. I took a deep breath and enter my next class, the whole time thinking not about mike and Tyler, but about how I would be able to see Bella in forty five minutes. The whole time I was counting down the minutes.

**So what did you think? I love Edward so much, I think im gonna have Emmett and jasper have a little chat with Mikey and Tyler in a chapter coming up, what do you guys think? Yeah or no, Hahaha tell me. Alright well go ahead now and REVIEW!!!!**


	3. the mile and bruises

**Okay so here you go! Mickey you can relax and read the new chapter! Hahaha Mickey is my friend and is the Mickey in this chapter! So I hope you enjoy!!!! Let me know what you think!!!**

I smiled when my interpreter told me the bell had rung. Now I get to see Bella again! I smiled and gathered all my stuff before leaving and heading to third period. When I got there I saw Bella sitting down in one of the desks, I went next to her. She gave me a big smile and waved hi.

_How are you?_ I asked when I sat next to her. She looked confused and I had to think if I taught her that. I sighed, _h-o-w_ I slowly finger spelled, she nodded and I continued. _A-r-e,_ she nodded again, _y-o-u?_ She nodded her head and smiled.

_Good…_then she copied me and asked _how are you?_ I smiled.

_Good, im happy you're my friend_ I signed slowly. She blushed slightly and smiled. I was about to say something else when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and saw my interpreter, Lauren or you could call her Lolo, looking at me with and annoyed expression.

_Pay attention! Class is starting and you need to bring your grade up!_ She signed quickly before walking to the front of the class. I sighed and paid attention to her, but I snuck a few glances at Bella every once and a while. She is so pretty! After third period I walked her to her fourth period and told her I would see her later, then headed to PE. I hated PE, I had it with my brothers and they would always win at everything. I went into the locker room and opened my locker, I noticed when I took my shirt off **(AN: omg Edward with his shirt off! Yum! Haha)** that I already had a bruise from were mike had hit me. I was about to put my gym shirt on when I felt some one grab my wrist, I spun around and saw jasper looking at the bruise.

_What happened?_ He asked with a worried expression. I just shook my head and tried to get away. _Tell me what happened now!_ He signed getting angry. _Did some one hit you?_ He asked when I didn't respond. I sighed and nodded. _Who? Tell me who Edward!_ He signed really pissed.

_Mike Newton. He does it everyday and takes my money._ I signed not meeting his eyes. He grabbed my face and made me look at him.

_Why didn't you tell me? Or Emmett?_ He sadly asked. I just shrugged. He let go of my wrist and stormed out of the room. Great, he's probably going to tell Emmett, then they both are going to go to jail for murder. I finished getting dressed and headed outside. I spotted jasper and Emmett talking. Emmett saw me and started towards me, I started to back away and he ran full force in my direction. My eyes widened and I began running the opposite direction. I was faster then him but I couldn't run as long. He caught up and grabbed the back of my shirt, causing me to lurch to a stop and fall.

_Why didn't you tell me?! That little ass would leave you alone if you would have told me earlier, I would have made him! Im going to make him stop!_ He signed with a pissed off crazy look. I nodded.

_Sorry._ He shook his head and helped me up.

_Its ok, I just…I love you Edward, I don't want some stupid kid like mike Newton to hurt you…that's my job. _He signed with a smile.

_Haha you're funny. But thanks, I love you too…hey do you know what were doing today?_ I asked when I saw kids stretching. Emmett grinned widely.

_Yup. We are running the mile today little brother. _ I groaned, I hated the mile. I mean im not lazy, but I still don't like running, I wish I could just run super fast and be done with it in like seconds, but that's impossible. I walked over to the start line and waited for every one else. The teacher came over and Emmett stood next to me to translate.

_Ok, we are running the mile today. To pass you have to run it in under five minutes for boys and six minutes for girls. We will start in 30 seconds._ I groaned and got ready. Every one started running so I followed. I can never fall behind because if I do Emmett runs behind me and pushes me to go faster-literally. Four minutes later I was passing the finish line, I collapsed on the floor and tried to catch my breath. I felt someone standing over me and opened my eyes to see jasper staring down smirking.

_What?_ I asked annoyed. They always do this; when ever we run they always beat me then rub it in my face.

_What took you so long? What was your time? 4:34? I made it in 3:55._ He signed still holding the smirk on his face. I sighed and rolled over. He was only kidding around, but it was still annoying. I looked up when someone tapped my shoulder and Emmett told me that we could go get dressed now. We all headed in to the lockers. I was about to take my shirt off when I remembered the bruise. So I just threw my jacket on and changed back into my pants before leaving. I left the locker room and headed for Bella's class. On the way I ran into Katie and a girl I didn't know.

_Hey Edward, how are you? _Katie asked with a big smile. I shrugged.

_I don't know. I tired, but im ok. How are you? Who's your friend?_ I asked looking at the girl standing next to her.

_Im good and this is Mickey. Im teaching her ASL. She wanted to meet you._ She signed looking over at her friend. I smiled at her.

_Hi, nice to meet you._ I signed seeing if she understood. She smiled and got a very exited look on her face.

_Nice to meet you_ she signed back seeming very happy with herself. I chuckled quietly.

_I got to go, see you later. Bye._ I signed before leaving to get Bella to go to lunch. She greeted me with a nice smile and we walked together to the cafeteria. The rest of the day passed by quickly, and I was sad to have to say goodbye to Bella, but when we both walked outside to the parking lot my eye widened at the sight in front of me.

**Hahahahahahaha cliff hanger! Hahahahaha don't worry I will update soon. And if you ask me I will send you a sneak peek. So ask, oh and REVIEW!!! Merry Christmas!!!**


	4. forgot about mom

**Okay so this is from Emmett's point of view on him and jasper finding mike! Haha enjoy!**

**Emmett POV**

"Hey Newton! We need to talk!" I yelled across the campus. Mike turned around and became pale. He tried to run but I grabbed the back of his shirt. Jasper took him from me a shoved him against the wall.

"You got a problem with Edward?!" jazz yelled in his face.

"No!" mike yelled back. Jazz got pissed and threw him on the floor.

"How do you like it? Huh?! You like being pushed around?!" I yelled at him.

"No! Im sorry! I won't do it again! I promise!!" he yelled back scared. Jazz looked over at me and smiled. We were probably going to get suspended for this, but it was going to be so worth it. I picked Newton up and headed over to the flag pole. Jazz began laughing as he lowered the flag and hooked Newton up to it and began hoisting him up in the air.

"Well done brother, well done." I said patting his shoulder before heading over to the car to wait for Edward. I saw him walk out and noticed he had a goofy grin on his face. I nudged jazz and he looked over, that's when I saw her. A girl was walking with him and he kept looking at her and smiled like a crazy person. Then he saw it. He looked up and saw Newton on the flag pole. His face became red and he searched through the crowd until his eyes landed on mine. I smiled widely and he marched over to us. "Uh oh!" I whispered to jazz, we jumped in my hummer and speed away. Maybe he will get a ride from the new girl! Oh well, he will be fine. Jasper and I cracked up the whole way home, thinking about the look on Newton's face, we walked up the steps to our house and went inside.

"Hello boys, anything big happen at school today?" shit! Mom!

"umm, no, nothing important. But jazz and I have a project we have to work on see you later!" I yelled running up the stairs.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! JASPER WHITELOCK CULLEN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" wow! Mom never yells, crap, either she knows what happened at school today or she found something else out. Jasper and I slowly walked back down the stairs and into the living room. "sit, now!" she yelled. I gulped and sat down on the love seat.

"mom, let me explain…" she cut me off with a death glare. I looked away and jazz chuckled softly, but he was too cut off by a glare from mom.

"now, I know you two did not put a kid on a flag pole and raise him in the air, right?" she asked with a pissed look. Neither of us answered. "okay, which of you what to explain?" she asked. I raised my hand. "Emmett?" she said still mad.

"okay, Mike Newton has been bullying Edward for a long time, and we got sick of it! Now he wont bother him anymore! I couldn't just sit back and let him keep bullying my little brother just because he's deaf!" I was yelling by the end on my explanation. I saw moms eyes widen when I said he was being bullied.

"why hasn't edward told me?" she whispered to herself looking down at the floor. But then she looked back up at us. "but still, you should have just told someone. You cant go around doing that. Now you both have detention after school Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, for a month." My jaw dropped. Crap! I didn't want to have to sit through detention. i sighed and stood up and walked over to the stairs to go to my room. "Emmett, where is Edward?" she asked when I was half way up the stairs.

"he's getting a ride from his girlfriend." I yelled before bursting out laughing.

"WHAT! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! When did this happen?!" she asked running to the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

"well its not official but I saw him walking with the new girl and he had the biggest smile on his face. It was kind of gross." I finished with a scrunched face. She laughed.

"well I hope it works out. Wait, so the new girl, she knows sign language?" she asked sounding hopeful. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I only saw them walking together." I said before starting to walk up the stairs, but mom caught my hand.

"don't mess around with this thing with Edward and the girl. I don't want you ruining any thing with it, you got it?" she asked fiercely. I nodded and went up to my room. When I got there I walked over to my window and saw a rusty old truck pull up. I smiled when I saw it was Edward and Bella. She stopped in front of the house and turned toward him. I almost choked on air when I saw her lean forward and press hr lips to his for a second before pulling away. she blushed and he sat in shock before getting out and walking fast into the house. I waited until she left before running down stairs to find out what happened.

** So what did you think? That next chapter will be Edwards pov of this chaper just continued on. So I hope you liked it. Please review, and like always a sneak peek is only a review away, just ask! Haha ok go on now! Review!!**


	5. victory dance

**Okay so I hope you like this chapter! I am posting the next chapter immediately after this one, so I hope you like them. Let me know what you think!! Okay go ahead now! Read, then review!!!**

Edward POV:

Recap: _when we both walked outside to the parking lot my eye widened at the sight in front of me._

Right in front of me on the top of the flag pole was Mike Newton, tied to the top instead of the flag. I looked around to see where by brothers, the people who most likely did this, were. I saw Emmett and he got a scared look on his face before jumping in his car and driving off. He just left!

I can't believe they left me. I turned and saw Bella looking at me. She pointed to her truck and then looked at me. Silently asking if I need I ride. I nodded.

_Thank you_ she nodded then surprised me by grabbing my hand. She looked at me to make sure it was ok, I smiled, and we walked to her truck. I got in and she put the key in the ignition. When she turned it she jumped a little. I looked at her confused. She just shook her head. She looked at me after a few seconds.

_I don't know where you l-i-v-e._ She signed. I got out a piece of paper and wrote down directions. She smiled and started to drive towards my house. She kept looking over at me, and I was looking at her the whole time. She stopped right outside my driveway and turned to me. I looked at her confused.

_Im sorry I don't know…a lot of sign…b-u-t I like you. W-h-e-n I met you I liked you._ She signed. I stared at her in shock. Not only had she just signed a very good sentence after one day, but she liked me. I liked her! Oh my gosh!

_I like you too._ I signed; she smiled and leaned forward slowly. Then very gently she pressed her lips to mine. I leaned farther into her and we deepened the kiss. She ran her hands through my hair and I placed my hand on her check. When we broke away I was breathing heavily I looked over to see Bella smiling at me. I smiled back. Geez I just made out with a girl I think I love after only knowing her for one day! She started her truck back up and pulled up to my house. She leaned in a gave me one more short kiss. I blushed before hopping out of the truck.

_See you later_ I signed before running in the house. As soon as the door shut i jumped up and did a small victory dance. But when I turned around I froze. Emmett was standing there leaning against the wall. He had a big smile on his face.

_What?_ I asked, trying to look like I had no idea why he was looking at me the way he was.

_She kissed you._ He signed with a big grin. My eyes widened. How did he know that?

_How do you know?_ I asked. He just threw his head back and, Im guessing, laughed. I frowned slightly; I wish I could hear what laughing sounds like. Shit, I wish I could hear what everything sounded like. But mostly…I wish I could hear Bella. Before I could daydream about what it would be like to hear, Emmett snapped me back into reality.

_I saw you, when she dropped you off just now. I mean it was small, but hey it's a start. _I snorted, little kiss? Ha! He only saw that one, he didn't even know about what happened a minute before that. _What?_ He asked suspicious to my snort. I just shook my head fast before trying to leave the room. I went to run up the stairs but suddenly jasper was at the top blocking my way.

_Move._ I signed. He just smiled and looked around me. I turned my head and saw Emmett talking to jazz. I hated when they did that! It just frustrates me even more that I can't hear! I turned around and pushed jasper forcefully before running up to my room. I leaned against my door and took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. I walked over to by book shelf and grabbed weathering heights. I sat on my bed and began reading it for the hundredth time. I felt the bed go down a little notifying me that someone was here. I looked up and saw Esme looking at me with a small smile.

_I heard you have a girlfriend._ She signed as her smiled got bigger. I groaned and leaned back on my bed throwing a pillow over my face. She grabbed the pillow and pulled it away from me. _Tell me about it._ She signed with big motherly eyes.

_Her name is Bella; she isn't my girlfriend…yet. I really like her though. _I signed looking down. She made me look at her while she signed back.

_Does she know sign?_ She asked. I shook my head and saw her smiled drop a little.

_No. but she is learning. She's in my ASL 1 class. And…_I looked away before finishing, blushing a little in the process. Esme leaned over so she was looking at me.

_And?_ She asked trying to get me to finish. I shook my head and tried to look away but she caught my face in her hand. _Tell me!_ She signed quickly. I laughed.

_We…kissed. _I signed before looking away and blushing again. I looked over after a minute and saw Esme looking at me with a big smile. _Okay, okay1 im going to bed, goodbye!_ I signed trying to get her to leave. She smiled down at me.

_Okay I'll go. I love you, Edward. I hope everything works out with Bella. Goodnight sweet heart._ She kissed my forehead.

_Goodnight, mom. I love you too._ With that she left the room and left me alone. I sighed and lay down. Soon after, I fell asleep and the whole night dreaming about Bella.

** Well what did you think? Did you like it? Please review! I really want to eventually get my review number into the hundreds. But that doesn't mean that im going to not publish until I get a certain amount of reviews, because I love all of my readers. So thank you to everyone who has reviewed, please tell people about my stories, and if you want me to check out any of your stories just tell me and I will read them and review them! Love you all, now go ahead! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. sweetheart

**Okay so I hope you like this chapter. And just to be clear, yes, Bella and Edward have only known each other for two days, but that is the beauty of high school! Hahaha so I hope you enjoy!**

I woke up by being shaken by Esme.

_Wake up! I forgot to get you up earlier!_ She signed with an apologetic look. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

_What time is it?_ I asked hardly awake. She looked down at the watch on her wrist.

_Its 8:15_ she signed with wide eyes. I jumped up and ran over to my dresser pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt. I ran and got in the shower taking the quickest one I ever had and got dressed. When I was ready I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8:25, I had 5 minutes to get to school and I live 8 minutes away. I groaned and ran out to my Volvo. I hopped in and drove to school making it there in 7 minutes. I got out with my backpack and ran to ASL. I entered and Miss Shields was standing on front of the class.

_Why are you late?_ She asked me with a disapproving look. I took a deep breath before answering.

_My mom forgot to wake me up, I sorry._ I signed still trying to calm down. She narrowed her eyes in a teasing way.

_3 months detention!_ She signed with a smile. I laughed and nodded before heading to my seat. I looked over at Bella and gave her a big smile. Then she slid a paper on to my desk.

_Hey I forgot to give this to you yesterday._

_ 714-989-0996, can you text? If yes than you better text me! Haha_

_P.s. why were you late?_

I smiled as I looked at her number. Of course I text, it's the only way to talk to my mom or family. I grabbed my pen out of my bag and wrote a reply.

_Thanks, of course I can text, of course I will text you. And my mom didn't wake me up in time. Haha, I got woken up like 8 minutes ago._

I handed it back over to her. She read it over and handed it back a minute later.

_Haha oh…so are we…you know are we like…you know, Haha._

My heart beat picked up, are we what? I slowly wrote back a reply.

_Are we what? _

I slide the paper back over, slightly nervous.

_Well you know, we kissed, so are we like…Edward are we going out?!_

She slide it back, I smiled, as I read it. I looked over at her and saw she was blushing slightly.

_If you want, I would be honored to have you as my girlfriend._

I wrote quickly before giving it back to me. She looked over at me and nodded her head giving me a smile. Oh my god! I have a girlfriend, I have a beautiful girlfriend. I must be dreaming still, Esme forgot to wake me up all together and im still asleep at home, right? But I am awake, I really am awake and I really do have a girlfriend now. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face when shields asked me to teach Bella the rest of the material that we already have learned. So we went out in the hall and I finished teaching her chapter one and about half of chapter two. She was a natural at sign, she has practically learned two chapters in two days, and she's mine! I smiled at her and leaned in to give her a small kiss. She smiled at me and we went back inside the class for the last few minutes. When class let out we left hand in hand and walked to third period. (AN: they have block schedule, see my profile for more explanation on what block schedule is) we sat down and there still was no one in class, everyone was still at break.

_Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?_ I asked shyly. She smiled at me and thought for a minute.

_Yes, I would like that._ She signed slowly back. I smiled at her; she was doing so well for how new she is.

_You are very good at sign. I think you were born to sign. _I told her with a proud smile. She blushed and grabbed my hand for a minute before dropping it so she could sign something.

_How do you sign b-o-y friend?_ She asked with a shy smile. I laughed at her shyness; she was so cute when she blushed. I showed her the sign for sweetheart. Both hands together, knuckles touching, over your heart, as your thumbs bend inwards.

_S-w-e-e-t-h-e-a-r-t _i finger spelled before doing the sign again. She smiled and copied me. Class started so I had to pay attention the rest of the time but after class got out we walked together and headed toward the cafeteria. _Do you want to meet my brothers?_ I asked nervously. She bit her lip.

_I don't know what if they don't like me?_ She signed back. I laughed.

_They will like you._ She smiled and grabbed my hand as we headed inside and towards my families table. This was going to be interesting.

**Okay so what did you think? Good, bad, okay? Hahaha tell me what you think? And just like every other chapter if you want a sneak peek all you have to do is ask. Ok so go ahead, press the little button right under here and…REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	7. meeting mom

**Okay so this chapter is one week from the last chapter. Bella is very good at sign now, she has studied very hard and is a little ahead of the kids in her class, thanks to Edward. I hope you like this chapter, please review I love reviews so much! When ever I read a nice review it makes me want to run to my computer and write, write, write!! Hahaha so if you want chapters to come out faster all you got to do is review! Haha that rhymed! Haha okay, enjoy!**

**Edward POV:**

I can't believe how well Bella is doing with sign. We can have long full conversations now and I couldn't be happier. Mike and Tyler don't bug me anymore, and my brothers have detention for the rest of the month. The best part of all of this, I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world. Isabella Swan is so perfect; I can't believe she is mine. Everyday I wake up I have to wonder if it was all a dream, but then I get a text from her and all the doubt floats away as I send her my reply. I can't imagine life getting better then this, well except maybe being able to hear. But I think maybe if I could hear, then I wouldn't have Bella, like she balances out everything. I can't hear, so god gave me Bella.

I smiled as I pulled up to Bella's house on Saturday morning. I walked up to her door and knocked lightly. A few minutes she came to the door, when she saw it was me she got a big smile and leaned in for a kiss. When she pulled away she looked at me and laughed a little.

_What?_ I asked, confused. She reached her hand forward and wiped my lips.

_My lip gloss came of on your lips._ She signed with an apologetic but still amused smile. I smiled and licked my lips.

_Yum. Is that watermelon, or strawberry? You wiped it all off so I can't tell, come her._ I signed before leaning in and giving her another kiss. She blushed slightly and smiled. _Yeah, that's watermelon._ I signed making her laugh.

_So what are we doing today?_ She asked after she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

_I was thinking you could come to my house and meet Esme, my mom._ I asked slightly nervous. She smiled at me, and then thought for a minute.

_Okay, but you have to meet my dad first._ She signed before pulling me into her kitchen. I took a deep breath, I hope he likes me. I took another breath when we walked into the kitchen and I saw her dad, I was guessing, sitting down at the table with a news paper and cup of coffee in front of him.

_Dad, I would like you to meet Edward, Edward this is my dad Charlie._ She signed as she spoke. He looked at me and smiled. He said something to Bella and she turned to me to sign what he had said.

_He says it's nice to meet you._ She signed with a relieved look on her face.

_It's nice to meet you too. Ask if you can come over today._ I signed feeling a little more nervous.

_He says it's nice to meet you too, and he wanted to know if I could go to his house for the day._ She signed beautifully. I gave her a proud smile as she listened to Charlie's answer. She smiled and turned back to me. _He said yes, but I have to be home by 7. _I smiled back and looked at Charlie.

_Thank you._ Bella smiled and we walked outside to my Volvo. I opened her door and she got in, I got in my side and began driving to my house. When I pulled up to the drive way I looked over and saw Bella gulp. I laughed.

_Don't worry. You have already met my brothers, which was the hard part. You will love Esme, and she will love you. Trust me._ I signed giving her a warm smile. She took a deep breath and I got out of the car and opened her door for her, offering my hand. She took it and got out, but she didn't let go of my hand as we walked up the stairs. I opened to the door and placed my jacket on the bench by the door she copied me and grabbed my hand again. I walked into the living room and saw jasper and Emmett playing video games. I walked over and stood in front of the TV, making them pause there game.

_Where's mom?_ I asked. They both shrugged and Emmett yelled something. After a few seconds he looked back to me.

_She is in the kitchen._ He signed back. _Hi Bella._ He signed with a big smile. My brothers liked Bella a lot which made me happy. I squeezed Bella's hand reassuringly right before we enter the kitchen. I saw Esme cooking with her back towards us. I cleared my throat and she turned around.

_Hi! Oh you must be Bella!_ She signed with a grin the barely fit her face. I looked over at Bella and saw her blushing a little.

_Yes, it's nice to meet you. Your home is beautiful._ She signed. God she was so amazing!

_Thank you. It's nice to meet you to. Would you like something to eat, I was just about to make lunch._ She asked both of us. I nodded my head.

_Yes please, Bella would you like something?_ I asked her. She looked at me with a shy smile.

_Sure, thank you._ She signed. I smiled and looked back at Esme.

_Thank you mom; im going to show Bella the rest of the house._ She nodded.

_I will come get you when lunch is ready._ She signed before turning around and finishing what she was doing before. I grabbed Bella's hand and began giving her a tour of the house.

**Im supper sorry to en it right there, but I have to leave to go to a friends' house and wanted to give you guys a little something to read. Haha! I will continue this chapter tomorrow and post it ASAP! Thank you and love you all, now please, REVIEW!!!!**


	8. meeting dad

Okay so I got back from my friends house earlier then I thought! Haha so here is the next chapter.

Bella's POV:

I was a little less nervous after I met Esme. She had a very warm feeling, very motherly. It made me miss my mom even more, but I was happy she seemed to like me. I was holding Edwards hand the whole time he showed me his house. After he had showed me the first two floors we walked up the stairs and went to the end of the hall of the last floor.

_This is my room._ He signed after a second. I smiled and he opened the door. I walked in and smiled, it was such a room I would expect him to have. Egg white walls, gold carpet, big bed with nice frame and gold comforter, and a lot of books on a shelve on his wall. I walked over and looked to see what books he had when I saw weathering heights my all time favorite book. I grabbed it a turned around and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed looking at me.

_I love this book! I have read it 100 times!_ I told him. He smiled at me looked at what book I was talking about.

_Me too, I have mostly memorized it! Haha._ He signed back. I was so happy I could understand him, and have a conversation with him too. I loved him so much, yes loved. I haven't told him yet, but I will, soon. I looked over and saw that the door was still open; I walked over and shut it before walking back over to Edward, who was looking slightly confused. I smiled and brought my lips to his; it started as a soft kiss but grew more and more. He leaned back on the bed pulling me on top of him. We continued kissing until I had to pull away for air. I gasped as our lips broke contact and rolled over with a huge smile on my face, he was such a good kisser! He went on one elbow and looked down at me with a smirk.

_You okay?_ He asked in a teasing way. I shook my head and grabbed his shirt bringing him closer to me before crushing my lips to his again. He put his hand on both side of me, holding himself up as we continued to make out. My head was spinning from kissing him so long but I didn't stop, that is until I heard someone clear there throat from the doorway. I gasped and pulled away from Edward to see a man standing in the doorway. I looked over at Edward and saw him trying to hide a smile.

_Bella this is my dad._ He signed before a small laugh escaped his throat. _Dad this is Bella. _He signed after he tried to turn his laugh into a cough.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said as he signed. I smiled at him, but was still extremely embarrassed for being walked in on. He laughed once when he saw my embarrassment on my cheek. "Esme wanted me to tell you guys' lunch is ready" he said with a smile that said 'everything was okay' Edward smiled and grabbed my hand before pulling me off the bed and down all the stairs. We got to the kitchen and I was immediately hit by the yummy smell of grilled cheese and soup. I smiled as Esme set two plates down on the table.

_Grilled cheese is my favorite, I hope you like it._ He signed the last part curiously. I smiled and nodded my head.

_I love grilled cheese._ I assured him quickly. He smiled and we both sat down at the table. After Esme gave us each a bowl of soup Carlisle walked in the kitchen, I looked down and blushed. Esme laughed and I looked up to see her looking at me curiously.

"Did I miss something?" she asked and signed when she saw me blush bright red. I looked at Carlisle and he chuckled.

"I just walked in on a…kiss" he said with a chuckle as he signed what he had said to Edward. I looked over and Edward suddenly began eating, trying to end the conversation. I laughed and started eating too, and im not exaggerating when I say that, that sandwich was probably the best I have ever had. I finished eating a looked over and saw Edward just finishing as well. He smiled at me and then we both thanked Esme before going back upstairs to continue our previous activity.

**Okay tell me what you thought! I know it is short again, but I needed to get a chapter out, Haha! Alright please review and tell me what you thought! I need more reviews! Reviews are almost as good as kissing Edward! Hahaha go on REVIEW!!!!**


	9. fight

** Okay so this is like two weeks after the last chapter. It is a Saturday night/morning. So I hope you enjoy!!**

**Edward's POV:**

I woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. I sighed and looked over at the clock to see it was 2:30AM. I tried to fall asleep for a while but couldn't. I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen to grab a snack. I turned the corner and walked right into someone, making me fall to the floor. Looking up I and saw Emmett standing in the door way with a doughnut hanging from his mouth.

_Sorry, what are you doing up?_ He asked before shoving the rest of the doughnut into his mouth. He offered me his hand but I shook my head and lay down on the tile. _What's wrong?_ He asked, sitting besides me. I sighed; Bella and I had gotten into a fight and hadn't talked all day. I missed her already, I don't even remember what we were fighting over, and I just wanted it to be over.

_Bella and I got in a fight._ I signed when I knew he wouldn't go away until I told him. He shook my shoulder making me look up at him a few seconds later.

_Then go to her house! Make up…then make out! _He signed with a big smile. I shoved his shoulder and stood up.

_What if mom or dad wakes up and sees im not here?_ I asked when I started for the door. He thought for a minute before shrugging.

_Ill tell them._ He signed seriously. I looked at him like I would look at a crazy person.

_Why would you tell them?_ I asked after he didn't continue and say 'just kidding, ill cover you'.

_Fine, fine. Just go, I will cover you._ He signed before turning around and heading up the stairs. I smiled and went outside to my Volvo. When I got to Bella's house I turned the car off and headed for her window. I carefully climbed the tree that lead to her room and looked inside. She was awake, just sitting in her bed. I leaned forward and lightly tapped on her window, causing her to slightly jump, but look over at me. She got up and came to open the window. I climbed inside her room and smiled sadly at her.

_Im sorry._ I signed after a few minutes. She just stood there for a minute watching me; suddenly she brought herself to me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on her shoulder. When we broke apart, I couldn't stop myself from telling her how I felt. _I love you_. She looked at me with wide eyes for a moment before I realized she was crying.

_I love you too!_ She signed before crushing her lips to mine. Her hands went into my hair and she made it so that there was no space between us. I put one hand one the back of her head and the other on the small of her back, as we continued to kiss. Suddenly she froze and pulled away from me, her face had only one thing on it; fear. I gulped and turned around, and sure enough Charlie was standing in the doorway, his face bright red.

**Bella's POV:**

I sat in my bed, wishing I was with Edward and that we weren't fighting. I honestly don't even remember what it was that we were arguing about. But I do know that it isn't worth it. I was about to grab my phone and text him when I heard a tap at my window. I gasped and looked to see Edward hanging from my tree outside my room. I got a serious look on my face, even though I wanted to burst out laughing, and opened the window. He came inside and we both just stood there, looking at each other.

_Im sorry._ He signed with a begging fashion. I couldn't help myself. I practically jumped him, throwing my arms around him and digging my fingers through his hair. I smiled when I felt him hug me back tightly. _I love you._ He signed when we pulled away. I gasped and wondered if I saw correctly, when I knew he had just told me he loved me, I began crying.

_I love you too!_ I signed just before crushing my lips to his. We kissed for what seemed like forever, but just when I thought everything was great, I heard my door open. I pulled away from Edward just as Charlie came into view. He gasped when he saw Edward, and his face got bright red. Edward turned around and stopped breathing for a minute.

"What the hell is he doing in here?!" Charlie yelled. I looked over at Edward, not knowing what to do.

_Tell him im so sorry!_ He signed as though his life depended on it, which might be true.

"Edward says he is terribly sorry, and you have every right to be mad." I added the last part. Charlie pointed to Edward, and then pointed to down stairs.

"Tell him I want to talk to him alone." He said as his face slowly began to get its normal color back.

_He wants to talk to you alone._ I signed to Edward. He looked at me with wide eyes.

_Bella, he is going to kill me! _He signed back. I shook my head, and he hung his head before walking into the hall, walking downstairs with my father. I gulped and went back to my bed, trying to calm myself down.

**Edward's POV:**

I sat down on the couch and tried to keep my breathing normal. I looked up when Charlie walked in the room. He sat down across from me and put a pad of paper down on the table and pushed it towards me.

He had written something on it:

_Now you need to explain why you were in my seventeen years old daughters' room at three AM!_

I sighed and grabbed the pen on the table.

_Im very sorry, Bella and I had gotten into a fight and I had to make up with her. I know I should have waited till morning, but I couldn't. I had to apologize, I can't afford losing her. She is my life._

I wrote and handed it to him. He read it and shook his head slowly before writing something else down.

_What are your intentions with Bella?_

I read and looked back up at him. He was staring at me with worried eyes, waiting for my answer. I looked back towards Bella's room then back to Charlie.

_I love her with all of my heart. I have nothing but the best of intentions for her. I will respect her, and…listen…to her._ I laughed a little after I wrote the last part. _And I will take care of her. I promise you._

He read it over and nodded.

_If you ever hurt her you better not show your face around here. You understand?_

I nodded. And reached for the paper to ask if I could tell Bella goodnight, but he took it and wrote something else down.

_You have one minute to go say goodnight to Bella and leave._

I jumped up and ran up the stairs and into Bella's room. She smiled as I knelt down next to her bed.

_I love you, goodnight. I will see you tomorrow._ I signed before giving her a quick kiss and running back down the stairs. _Later_ I signed to Charlie, knowing he didn't understand. I jumped in my car and headed home, when I pulled up to the front I sighed. All the lights were on, meaning one thing: I was dead. I got out of the car and slowly walked up the stairs. As soon as I opened the door I saw Esme standing there with an expression that would scare a vampire.

_WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! _ She asked. But before I could answer she grabbed my ear and pulled me into the kitchen. I felt like such a little kid when ever she did this. She let go of my ear and told me to sit down in the chair. Carlisle walked in and he looked like he was trying not to laugh. _Now explain._ Esme signed.

I sighed and told her everything that had happened that night. She looked at me in shook for a minute, but before she could say anything I looked over as Carlisle threw his head back and, im guessing, laughed.

_What's so funny?_ I asked when he looked at me.

_I was just picturing your face when Charlie walked in, it must have been priceless! _He signed before walking out of the room.

_Go to bed, now. If you ever do anything like this again, I will ground you…forever!_ I nodded and headed back to my room for some sleep. Now that I knew Bella and I were ok I drifted of to a nice sleep.

**Okay so sorry I didn't update for a while, but I think this chapter is kind of long. Let me know what you thought. Oh and if you guys want me to update faster you have to review! Reviews are like fuel for cars! Hahaha so go on…REVIEW!!!!!!**


	10. after school

**Okay so this chapter is kind of sad. I hope you like it. Oh and from last chapter, Emmett just fell asleep, Hahaha that's why he didn't 'cover' Edward. Hahaha ok enjoy!**

**Edward's POV:**

Class was so boring today. I sighed as I sat watching Lolo interpret the lesson, but not really paying attention. She told me the bell had rung and I got up to leave but she stopped me.

_You need to be here after school. The teacher wants to speak with you._ I nodded and left. I turned the corner and saw Bella leaning into my locker. I smiled and walked over to her giving her a small kiss on the lips.

_Go home without me; I have to talk to my teacher after school. I will meet you at your house at 5, okay?_ I asked. She nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me to our next class. Another boring lesson, I groaned and looked over at Bella. She looked like she was trying not to laugh, she looked over at me.

_Pay attention!_ She signed before looking forward. I paid attention the rest of class and was sad when it ended because I couldn't go home with Bella. I told her I would see her later and went to my class to see what my teacher wanted.

**20 minutes later:**

Ugh! She just wanted to _check_ on me. Make sure I was ok. Do I look like im not okay? I have a wonderful girlfriend and all A's and B's. She doesn't _check_ on all her other students, just because im deaf. I sighed and headed to my locker, when I turned the corner I saw Mike, Tyler, Ben, and Eric standing my locker. Waiting for me? I turned around to just leave, when my shirt was pulled back. Mike had pulled me all the way to the field before he let go.

I gulped as I looked around and realized I was surrounded. Tyler on my left, mike on my right, Ben in front of me, Eric behind me. I looked over and saw mike was saying something to me. When is this idiot going to realize I can't hear? I looked around to see if anyone I knew was close, but then discovered that no one was there. I reached for my phone but as soon as I pulled it out of my pocket mike grabbed it and threw it to the floor, causing it to smash. I looked up from my smashed phone and saw mike glaring at me. I tried to push past him but he grabbed my shirt and threw my to the floor. They all started kicking me, then after one more kick to the stomach I blacked out.

**Bella's POV:**

I sat on my couch pissed off that Edward was so late. He said he would be at my house an hour ago. I also began to worry because he usually isn't late. I got up off the couch and got into my truck, heading to the Cullen's house. I knocked on the door and Esme answered.

"Bella?" she said confused. I suddenly got very worried.

"Is Edward here?" I asked looking inside. Her eyes widened slightly.

"No I thought he was with you." She said in a rush. I shook my head, he had told me he needed to stay in his class a little after, that he would meet me at my house.

"Im going to see if he is at school." I said running out to my truck. I speed all the way to the school and jumped out of the car. I looked around and froze when I saw his back pack lying on the ground. I ran over to it and picked it up; I felt a tear fall out of my eye when I couldn't see him. I walked over to the grass, when I got to the top of the hill I looked down and saw him lying in the grass. I dropped the bag and ran as fast as I could to him. He had cuts on his face and he wasn't conscious. I took out my phone and called Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Edward is here at the school and he is hurt!" I said in a rush trying to hold back my tears.

"Okay, I will be right there." I hung up the phone and brought him into my arms holding hi until Carlisle showed up.

**Carlisle's POV: **

I was trying to calm down Esme in the living room. After she found out Edward wasn't with Bella she jumped to the worst conclusions. Emmett and jasper went to look for him, but it wasn't enough for her. I had convinced her to stay home in case he comes home, but she hasn't stopped pacing. I was about to say something when my phone went off. Esme stopped pacing and ran over to me.

"Is it Edward?" she asked. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Bella. I shook my head.

"It's Bella." She sighed and bit her lip as I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked. As soon as I said something, Bella was yelling into the phone.

"CARLISLE! Edward is here at school and he is hurt!" she yelled. I stood up and walked over to my bag.

"Okay, I will be right there." I hung the phone and looked over at Esme. "Okay, Edward is at school. But he is hurt." Tears began falling down her face. "Call Emmett and jasper and have them come home." She nodded and ran to the phone. I ran to my car and drove to the school. I ran to the field and saw Bella sitting holding Edward and rubbing his head. "Bella!" I yelled. She turned to look at me with tear filled eyes.

"He just woke up, but he is very incoherent." She said shakily. I nodded and knelt down in front of Edward. He had three cuts on his forehead, and a busted lip. I pulled up his shirt and saw a few bruises beginning to form.

_Edward? Are you okay?_ I asked. He nodded slowly but winced when he tried to move his hand. _Can you walk?_ I asked him. He nodded again and Bella and I helped him up and walk to the car. After Edward was in the car I gave Bella a hug. "Don't worry, he will be okay. Do you know who did it?" I asked.

"I think I do, but I don't know for sure." She said as she wiped a few tears away. I nodded and we both got into the car and drove to the hospital.

**Okay so what did you think? Don't worry Mike and they will get what they deserve. Hahaha they can't do that to my Edward and get away with it! Hahaha, okay I need reviews people, if I can get like into the one hundred mark I would promise to publish a chapter like every single day! Hahaha, so go on tell your friends and REVIEW!!!**


	11. I love you!

**Okay here is the chapter! I hope you like it! Please review! And sorry it took kind of long, I have been really busy! Love you all, and I hope you enjoy! Read and REVIEW!**

I woke up in a bright room. I blinked a few times and looked over to see bella sitting in a chair with her head lying next to me. I went to run my right hand threw her hair, when I noticed I had a cast on it. Great! I groaned and felt a pain in my chest. Bella stirred next to me and looked up. She started crying when she saw I was awake and gently gave me a hug. When she pulled away she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

_How are you?_ She asked. I sighed and looked down at my hand. _Don't worry; it will be off in a week._ I groaned and she leaned in a kissed me. _Oh Edward, I was so scared! What happened?_ She asked as a fresh set of tears started.

_Mike, Ben, Eric, and Tyler. _I signed with my left hand. Her face turned bright red and she seemed to be slightly shaking.

_I will be right back._ She signed before leaving the room. She was gone for about two minutes before she walked back in with Carlisle and another doctor.

_Edward! Im so happy you are awake!_ Carlisle signed. I got confused when he didn't look at my charts, but in stead the other doctor did. _Im not allowed to be your doctor because you are my son._ He explained when he noticed my confusion. I nodded and looked back over at bella. She was leaning up against the wall and looked very upset.

_Bella, im fine. Really._ I signed trying to make her less upset. She nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. _What's wrong?_ I asked. She shook her head and looked away. I looked at Carlisle, _what's wrong?_ I asked, trying to get an answer.

_We will talk about it later, _Was all he told me. I sighed and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep again. When I woke up bella, Carlisle and Esme were talking. Bella had tears in here eyes and Esme had her hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella saw me and wiped the tears away, giving me an attempted smile.

_What is wrong?_ I asked. She sighed and came over to sit next to me. She looked up at Carlisle.

_Edward…we are moving to riverside, there is a school there that will be better for you. You won't have to deal with mike Newton anymore._ My eyes widened. What was he talking about, moving away? Bullshit! Im not moving anywhere! I shook my head and felt tears begin to fill my eyes.

_No! Im not moving! You can't make me!_ I signed furiously. Carlisle tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

_Edward calm down._ He signed back. I shook my head and looked over at bella.

_Im not going anywhere bella!_ I signed. She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

_Edward, this is what's best for you._ She signed. I couldn't believe what she was saying. I looked over at my parents and glared at them.

_If you make me move I will never talk to you again! And what about jasper and Emmett, do you think they want to leave, they have Rosalie and Alice!_ I signed trying to guilt them. Esme looked at me and frowned.

_Edward we are only doing this because we love you._ She tried to reason. I shook my head.

_No, if we move, it will be because you wanted to. Because, if you make us move I will be miserable. I don't want to go to a deaf school! I want to stay here. Because I would take staying here with mike and his colt over going away any day, as long as I can be with bella._ I signed seriously. I looked over and saw bella looking at me in shock.

_Really?_ She asked. I didn't even have to think twice before I answered her back.

_Yes…I love you bella._ I looked over and saw Esme and Carlisle quickly leave the room. I felt bella sit on the bed and looked over at her.

_You…you love me?_ She asked. I couldn't tell what she was thinking by her facial expression. But I would have killed to have been able to hear her thoughts.

_Yes I do. I love you so much._ I signed back quickly. She smiled sweetly at me and suddenly her lips were on mine. It was a fierce passionate kiss, and I was very happy that, that was her reaction. After a minute she pulled back.

_I love you too!_ She signed. I smiled, she was so beautiful.

_Im not leaving bella._ I signed to her. She smiled sadly at me for a second, before it turned into a breathtaking agreeing smile.

_I don't think I could let you now!_ She signed with what I guessed was a laugh. I smiled and grabbed her arm pulling her to me so I could give her another kiss. She pulled away and I looked up to see Esme and Carlisle coming back in the room.

_So it is decided._ I signed. _Im not going anywhere._ Esme looked at me and nodded.

_If that's really what you want._ She signed looking over at Carlisle. _But the next time something happens, we are moving. _I groaned.

_Fine, I will just have to run away if something does happen again._ I half teased. She smiled before running a hand through my hair. I sighed and grabbed Bella's hand; she squeezed my hand back and smiled down at me.

_I love you._ I signed to bella. She laughed and I looked at her confused. She pointed to Esme. I looked over to see her with a huge smile. I laughed to; she was as excited as I was. _A little privacy please._ I signed with a laugh. She nodded and pulled Carlisle out of the room. Bella climbed into the bed with me and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair and laid my head back, closing my eyes and falling back to sleep with bella in my arms.

**Okay so tell me what you thought. OMG, I went to a deaf event last night and had so much fun! Everyone was so nice, and really funny! I was taking with these two guys who were deaf and they were so awesome! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you thought! REVIEW!!!**


	12. movie

Hey everyone! I first want to apologize for how long it has taken to update! I was in a musical theater production of 'singing in the rain' so I have been super busy! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try to update as soon as I can! And with spring break next week I will try to get a few chapters out! Ok, here you go!!

Edward's POV:

It has been a week since the whole 'mike' issue, and I had just gotten my stupid cast off yesterday. It didn't hurt at all anymore, which made me very happy, it was getting really annoying to have only my left hand to sign with. But the whole week I have been thinking about the day mike and his A-Whole group attacked me, I never want that to happen again, and I have more then one reason why. For starters there is the obvious reason of it not being the most pleasant experience, but the main reason is because it would mean me having to move away from bella. That thought is the most painful thing in the world to think about. So I only have one option, I have to go to Emmett and jasper. I sighed as I headed for Emmett's room on the second floor. When I got to his room I knocked twice before opening the door to find him and jasper playing video games in front of his TV. Great they were both here, I walking in front of the screen and waited for then to stop trying to see around me. Finally jasper put the controller down and stared up at me.

_What?_ He signed with an annoyed expression. I looked over to see that Emmett was looking at me the same way.

_I need your help._ They both stared at me for a minute before Emmett finally signed back.

_Help with what Edward? This better be good, you stopped our game!_ I rolled my eyes.

_I need you to teach me how to fight. _They both looked at me for a long second before simultaneously getting big grins on their faces. They stood up and grabbed my arms dragging me to the back yard. There they began a very long and hard couple of hours teaching me how to fight (or you could call it kicking my ass).

When I woke up the next morning I was incredibly sore. My legs and arms were killing me from all the stuff jasper and Emmett had helped me with the previous evening. I stretched my legs and headed down for breakfast, but when I got down stairs there was no sign of anyone being home. I went to the garage and saw Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett's cars gone. Where was everyone? I walked back in the house, grabbed an apple and headed back for my room to find my phone. I grabbed my phone off my dresser just as a text popped up.

**Hey u want 2 hang out 2day?-B**

I smiled as I sent back my reply.

**Sure wat do u want 2 do?-E**

**Idk anything is fine. Btw how r u 2day?-B**

**Im fine. And u?-E**

**Ill be better when im with you-B** god I love her so much! What in the world did I do to deserve her?

**I love you. You want 2 com 2 my house… no one is home ****-E**

**And wat could we possible do in an empty house?-B**

**Idk. How bout you come over and we can just think of something? ;)-E**

**KK. B there soon. Luv ya!-B**

**Love ya-E**

It took her about ten minutes to get to my house. I ran down the stairs after getting her text that she was here and swung open the door. She walked in and wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a sweet kiss. When she pulled away I gave her a warm smile.

_So what do yo want to do?_ She signed with a small amount of red surfacing on her face. I thought for a moment.

_Want to watch a movie?_ She thought for a second before nodding her head. I took her hand and we walked together into the family room. _Pick out any movie you want. _

_Would you like some popcorn?_ She nodded. And I headed for the kitchen. The movie trailers were just starting when I walked back into the room. I handed her he popcorn and sat next to her. She cuddled into my side as I went straight to the movie. I laughed when I saw what she picked. _Bolt?_ She nodded and looked back at the screen for a second.

_This is one of my favorite movies! Have you seen it?_ I shook my head and her mouth dropped. _How can you have never seen this movie! It's BEAWESOME! _I looked at her confused. 'Beawesome' what was that? _You will understand after the movie. _I started the movie and had to admit it was pretty funny. Unfortunately about half way through I got distracted with Bella's lips. We ended up making out for the rest of the movie, when the movie ended I was laying long ways on the couch with her on top of me. Suddenly bella jumped and I looked over to see Carlisle standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face,

_You might want to change the position you two are in, your mom is right behind me with groceries. _Bella jumped off of me and I sat up.

_Im gonna help mom._ Bella nodded and followed me out to the car. We turned the corner to the garage and I saw mom holding the phone up to her ear with a terrified look on her face. _Mom what's wrong?!_ I asked as a tear rolled down her face.

She looked at me for a second before shutting the phone.

_We need to go to the hospital!_ She signed before walking around me.

_Why?!_ I asked grabbing her hand.

_Your brothers were in an accident._

**Ok so kind of a cliff hanger, eh eh! Hahaha! Well what did you guys think? Please review and tell your friends about my stories! And has anyone else heard about the new Stephanie Meyer book!! Ahhhhhhhhh! Im so excited! Oh and also, guess what?!?!?! I got a name sign! If you don't know what that is just ask me in a pm or review! Of and if you want to a sneak peak, you know how to get it! **** Love you all!! Now go on… REVIEW!!! **


	13. hospital

**Hey im so sorry I haven't updated in a while. You can thank my old English teacher for giving me so much home work. But its summer so I will probably be able to write a lot more now! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! =D**

**EPOV:**

Everything was a blur as my mom rushed past me and into the house. I turned to bella and saw a tear roll down her cheek. Gently I wiped it away.

_Everything will be fine im sure_ I signed, even though I was just as scared as she was. I grabbed her hand her hand as Carlisle and Esme both back into the garage with frantic looks in there eyes.

_Edward you take your car, ok? _Esme asked me with tears threatening to escape her eyes. I nodded and went to my car. After bella got in the passengers seat I pulled out of the garage and carefully but quickly drove to the hospital.

When we got there we walked up to the front desk, where a lady who I have never seen before, was sitting behind the counter. Bella began to talk with her and I looked back and forth trying to understand the conversation by reading there lips. Bella had a very frustrated facial expression, and the nurse looked like she could care less. I tugged gently on bella's sleeve and she looked to me, her expression becoming some what apologetic.

_We have to wait for Esme and Carlisle _she explained. I sighed and looked towards the door just as Esme and Carlisle run/walked in. I pulled bella into my arms and felt her shoulders shake slightly with, what I was guessing, her cries.

Carlisle tapped my shoulder and told me to follow him. So with bella clutching to my side, we all walked down the hallway until we reached a room by the nurses station. We walked in and I instantly got even more scared. Emmett was in the bed closest to the door, but jasper wasn't in the room. I looked at Carlisle frantically, feeling my eyes begin to water, he put his hands on my shoulder for a brief second before signing to me.

_He is in surgery _still scared I felt a few tears fall down my cheek.

_But he is ok… right?_ I asked. Carlisle looked at me with sad eyes and I began to think the worst.

_I don't know son. He was affected a lot worse then Emmett. He is much smaller, but all we can do now is wait and hope for the best._ I felt more tears fall down my cheeks as I thought of the possibility of me losing my brother. Yes, I was happy Emmett is ok, but I am and always have been a lot closer to jasper. He is my best friend and e accepted me right away. When Carlisle and Esme adopted me he started to learn sign language as soon as he knew I was deaf, and he has been my best friend ever since. I looked over and saw Emmett looking over at me with a tired, sad, and pained expression. I walked over to the side of his bed and looked at him right in the eyes.

_What happened?_

**EmPOV:**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I opened my eyes and shut them right away as the bright light intensified my head ach. Ugh, I feel horrible. What the hell happened, why do I feel like this, and where the hell am I? suddenly all my memories from earlier hit me all at once. Jasper and I were in an accident. I opened my eyes and my thought were confirmed when I saw I was in the hospital. I looked to my left and to my right looking for jasper, when I didn't see him I started freaking out. I pushed the nurse button over and over until a lady rushed into my room.

"are you okay?" she asked rushing over to me.

"where is my brother?" I asked as I tried to not scream. She looked relieved for a second then calmly answered.

"he is in surgery. He will be for a while." She sad giving me a sad smile. I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself.

"is… is he okay?" I asked praying that she will say 'oh yes of course' but she lost the smile she had and placed a gentle hand over mine.

"we don't know yet. I will tell you as soon as I find out though, ok?" I nodded and laid my head back to try and keep from crying. I heard her leave the room, and a few minutes later heard the door open again.

"Emmett! Are you okay sweetheart?" I opened my eyes right when I heard Esmes' voice. I shrugged as she came over and gave me a small hug. I looked towards the door and saw my little brother, a horrified look on his face. I know how close he is with jasper, and I know he is happy that im ok, but I know that jasper being hurt is hared for him than if it was me. he looked over at me and came to sit next to my bed.

_What happened?_ He asked with a heartbreaking expression. I took a deep breath and began telling him everything I remembered.

_Earlier today._

"_jasper lets go!" I yelled upstairs. I was waiting in the living room, we were going to port Angeles to see a movie. We have been so bored lately and just want to get out of the house. He finally came down the stairs and we got into the car and headed out. We were driving and joking around with the radio on when suddenly I saw headlights flash, when I looked up I saw the car heading straight for us, but didn't have time to move. I looked back at jasper… then… nothing._

_End flashback_

Once I finished explaining I looked up and saw Edward looking forward with a blank expression. Then I heard sniffles coming from bella and Esme. Suddenly Edward got up and stormed out of the room. bella looked conflicted, not knowing if she should follow after him, or give im some space.

"I think you should go after him bells" she nodded and rushed out to find him. I laid my head back and whispered. "I wish it was me" and felt tears fall down my cheeks.

**Well what did you guys think? Sorry for the delay again. I will try to update a lot faster now that it is summer.**

**Oh and did anyone catch anything in this chapter? If you think you did tell me in a review or a PM, the first person to get it correct will become a character in one of my stories, your choice. Ok, you know what to do… REVIEW! **


	14. everything will be ok

**Ok so no one got the secret thing that was said in the last chapter! Well it will say it in this chapter again. Please review! When you review it tells me that people are reading, and want to read more. When I don't get reviews I don't know if people are actually reading what I put so much thought in. thank you to all the people who review regularly, it means so much to me! and if you review and yu want a sneak peak, I will send you one! Just tell me! ok haha my rant is over now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Warning: may need tissues (maybe or maybe not, depending on if you cry easily)**

**Bella's POV:**

I walked out of the room and looked to the left then the right, but I didn't see Edward anywhere. I went to the nurse station right across from the room.

"hello. Did you see a boy walk out of that room a minute ago?" I asked the lady kindly. She looked up at me and nodded.

"yes, he went that way." She said giving me a sad smile. I went where she pointed, and it lead me to a small area with chairs. Sitting in the farthest chair away was Edward. he had his head in his hands and I could tell he was crying. I walked over to him and sat down. I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little. He looked up at me and my heart broke when I saw his red eyes. I pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. His hands clutched to my shirt and I could feel a few f his tears soak there my shirt. We sat there for a few minutes, with him crying and me rubbing his back. When he stopped crying he looked up at me and gave me small soft smile.

_Thank you. I don't know what I would do with out you._ He signed. I smiled at him and leaned in giving him a smile kiss. When we pulled away his eyes widened slightly. _We have to tell Alice and Rosalie!_ He signed standing up and pulling me with him.

_Who?_ I asked once I got his attention.

_Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend and Alice is jaspers._ He signed still hurrying to the room. when we walked in I saw a beautiful blond over by Emmett and a small pixie like girl being held by Esme. Edward quickly walked over and took the girl from Esme and held her to him. She saw who it was and clutched his shirt and cried. Esme came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"that's Alice. She is dating jasper. And that's Rosalie, she is dating Emmett." She whispered to me. I kind of figured as much from what Edward had just told me, but appreciated her explanation. "Edward and jasper are very close. When we adopted Edward, he and Emmett didn't get along very well, Emmett didn't have the patients to learn sign. but jasper learned it right away, he would work hours a day learning it so he could talk to Edward. they are much closer. That's why this is so hard for him right now." She said softly. But something really stood out to me.

"wait… Edward was adopted?" I asked. She looked at me confused, then she looked over at Edward, who was still holding a crying Alice.

"he didn't tell you?" she asked in a whisper. I shook my head and looked over at Edward. he was looking back and forth between me and Esme with wide eyes. Alice saw his face and looked over in confusion.

"whats wrong?" she asked in a small voice, you could tell she has been crying. Edward walked over to me with a worried look.

_Why didn't you tell me?_ I asked his after a few seconds. He shrugged, there was something in his eyes that I couldn't quit figure out. It was almost like he was… afraid that I knew he was adopted. _Whats wrong? is it jasper? Or is it that I know?_ I asked when he didn't say anything.

_Both._ He simply said. I took his hand, then pulled him to me for a small kiss. He gave me a small smile.

_Why didn't you tell me?_ I asked again. He looked down for a second before looking back at me.

_I don't know. I just didn't think it was important_ he said with a shrug. I smiled at him.

_Ok. but you know you can tell me anything, right?_ I asked him. He smiled and nodded his head.

_I want to introduce you to Alice and Rosalie._ He said looking at Alice. She walked over to me and held her hand out. I shook it

"nice to meet you." I said while I signed. She smiled sadly at me and sniffled before mumbling a 'nice to meet you'. Edward introduced me to Rosalie next and she gave me a soft smile while never letting go of Emmett's hand. After a few minutes of no one saying anything a doctor came in the room. he froze for a second when he took in all of us, but he recovered quickly.

"hello, im Dr. Paten," he stopped when he saw Esme sign what he was saying before realizing she was interpreting for Edward. "I has some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the surgery went very well, we didn't have any complications through most of it," he paused and his expression turned sad. " now the bad news is when we finished surgery, jasper slipped into a coma." A sob came out of Alice and Carlisle caught her and her knees gave out. I felt my eyes water and looked up to see Edwards eyes were full of tears as well. "we don't know when, or if he is going to wake up. I am so sorry." He said sounding truly sorry.

"thank you" Carlisle said after a few moments. The dr. nodded, he was about to leave when Edward walked forward and tapped his shoulder, he turned around and smiled softly.

"yes?" he asked sounding slightly worried. I walked forward and Edward turned to me.

_Ask if we can see him_ he told me. I turned to the doctor and asked him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"you can see him in about 20 minutes." He said in a comforting tone. I told Edward and he sighed and walked away.

"thank you." I said to him before walking over to Edward. _don't worry, everything will be fine. I know it._ He looked at me just as a tear fell.

_How? How do you know everything will be ok?_ he asked with sad eyes. I thought for a moment before answering.

_I don't know. but I just have a feeling. And I know he is going to wake up. I have no doubts._ He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

_I hope your right._ he signed before pulling me into a hug.

"I hope im right too." I whispered.

**Ok. so tell me what you guys think! I will explain where Alice and Rosalie have been in the next chapter. I will try and get the next chapter out soon! Please review! **


	15. just a little

**Ok I know its been a long time since I posted a chapter, but I will try and post again soon, but… school is starting Wednesday, so Idk how often I will be able to post when school starts. Hope you enjoy the chapter. =D **

I clutched Bella's hand tightly in mine as we walked down the cold hallway to see jasper. I knew I was shaking, but I couldn't help it. We walked for what seemed like forever before stopping in front of a room at the end of the hall. The nurse who had taken us to the room, Mickey, turned to us and said something, I looked at bella and she told me that only a few of us could go in the room at a time. we decided that first to go in would be Esme, Carlisle, and Alice, as the rest of us waited anxiously outside, I would go in next with bella and Emmett.

After a while I looked up to see the door open and I saw Alice walk out crying on Carlisle's shoulder. Esme followed out behind them with a sad expression. She looked at me and motioned to go inside, so I grabbed Bella's hand and cautiously walk into the room and I freeze when I see my brother. He had a breathing tube and some cuts on his face, his arm was wrapped up in a soft cast, and he was perfectly still. I walked next to his bed and practically fall to the floor. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and don't fight to hold them back. I feel bella rubbing my back trying to sooth me but it doesn't relax me at all. I carefully reach forward and take his hand in mine as I pray that he will wake up.

BPOV:

A sob broke through my as I saw jasper. He looked so broken, and so… vulnerable. What was almost worse was seeing Edward; he seemed to finally completely break when he took in the sight of his brother. I tried to help him relax by rubbing his back, but it didn't help. I felt the tears roll down my cheek as Edward grabbed jaspers hand and sobbed. But after a few seconds I heard something I never expected to hear.

"Jasper…. Jasper" I looked down at Edward with wide eyes as I heard him whisper his brothers' name. I looked over to see Emmett with the same expression as me. He walked forward and tapped Edwards shoulder.

_When did you learn that?_ Emmett asked once Edward finally looked over, his eyes scrunched up in confusion at the question.

_Learn what?_ He asked looking between Emmett and I.

_Edward… you just spoke jaspers name._ I signed when I noticed Emmett wasn't going to sign back.

_I did?_ He asked, surprise written all over his face. I nodded and was about to sign back when I heard a groan coming from the bed. My eyes widened and Edward looked back to the bed and jumped up when he saw Jaspers eyes were open.

"Jasper" Edward spoke again louder then before. Jaspers eyes widened as he stared back in awe at his brother.

"So I didn't imagine it?" jasper spoke out loud. Edward turned to me and I signed what jasper had just said. Edward smiled and looked back to me.

_It was supposed to be a surprise._ He signed with a small trace of blush on his cheeks. Before anyone else could say anything more the door opened and Alice burst in.

"I knew I heard your voice!" she exclaimed running over to his bed and carefully embracing him. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie all came in behind her and cried with joy when they saw he was awake. After the doctor had come in and checked up on jasper and ran a few tests we were allowed to all be in the room with him for awhile. We talked/signed for a while before Esme turned towards me.

"Did I hear Edward talk earlier?" she asked with wide eyes. I smiled and nodded my head looking at Edward who was now blushing. Esme smiled at Edward, "you really should use your voice more, I love when you talk honey." She said as she signed. I got confused and looked over at Edward.

_You know how to talk?_ I asked with excited eyes. He blushed again and looked up at me from under his lashes, before very quietly saying.

"Just a little"

**Kind of a cliff hanger. Haha, im so sorry for the incredibly short chapter, but im gonna try to update my story 'dance class' also tonight, and I just wanted to give you guys something to read. Please tell me what you think! Review! XD**


	16. After the hospital

**Ok so I am so sorry it has taken soo long to update! I apologize! And I need to warn you, this chapter has way more mature stuff in it. There isn't any lemons (I will mot likely never write a lemon) but still it is far more risqué then anything I have ever written, but I would still say it's around a PG-13 rating. PLEASE READ MY A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! It is very important. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review. **

**BPOV:**

Edward and I were sitting in his room after getting home from the hospital; we all were very relieved that jasper is ok. Edward hadn't spoken again after his few words in the hospital room, and I really wanted to hear more.

_Please Edward_ I asked again for about the fourth time. He just looked at me and smiled before leaning in and giving me a small kiss.

_No._ he signed before sighing and closing his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and sat up. _Im sorry. It was supposed to be a surprise. I dint even realize I said jaspers name out loud._ He signed before his cheeks got slightly pink.

_Why are you blushing?_ I asked scooting closer to him. He looked up at me through his beautifully long eye lashes before blushing slightly more.

_It's embarrassing._ He frowned before looking anywhere but at me. I grabbed the sides of his face and made him look at me.

_What's embarrassing?_ I asked. He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

_Talking_. He signed before looking away again. _I don't know what it sounds like. And I don't know if I saying the words right… its jut embarrassing. _I pulled him closer to me and kissed him.

_You said jaspers name perfectly._ I signed while smiling at him. His eyes widened ever so slightly for a few seconds.

_Really?_ He asked looking at me from under his eye lashes. I smiled and blushed at what I was about to sign.

_Yeah… it was really sexy actually. _He looked at me and smirked before leaning forward and kissing me. He rolled us until he was lying on top of me and I sighed into his mouth. My hands went to his hair and pulled him closer to me deepening the kiss. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he lightly bit my lip. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my mouth when he did that. He stopped suddenly and pulled back, he looked at me for a minute before he scrunched his eye brows.

_Did you… never mind._ He signed before rolling off of me and staring straight up at the ceiling. I brush my hand across his cheek and he turned to look at me.

_Did I what Edward?_ I asked confused. He blushed and shook his head. _Edward. Tell. Me._ I signed looking at him sternly.

_I just was wondering… I mean I thought… just please never mind._ He looked at me pleadingly.

_Fine. _I signed with an annoyed expression. I rolled over so my back was facing him and I heard him sigh. I smiled knowing he was most likely going to crack and tell me. I felt him tap my shoulder and I rolled to my other side so I was looking at him.

_This is going to be really embarrassing if im wrong. _he signed before closing his eyes. _When… when we were kissing… did you moan? _He asked as his cheeks got red. I felt my own blush grace my cheeks as I nodded. He smiled before sighing in relief.

_How did you know?_ I asked after a few seconds.

_I felt it._ He signed as a new wave of red came to his cheeks. I laughed at how adorable he looked when he blushed, and ran my hand through his hair.

_You know… your mom and dad aren't here… and Emmett is with Rosalie…_ I signed while looking anywhere but at him. His hands went under my chin and made me look up.

_What did you have in mind?_ He asked with an almost nervous expression. I thought for a minute before looking back at him.

_What do you want to do? _I asked with slightly shaking hands. He leaned forward and kissed me while rolling on top of me again.

_Just tell me if you want to stop._ He signed before kissing me again.

**Ok so I think I need a new BETA because my old on disabled there PMing and so I don't have a way to contact them. If you are interested please let me know! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW!**


	17. Mistake?

**Wow two chapters in one night! Awesome! Haha I hope I will be able to update soon. Hope you enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

My eyes snapped open and I looked around in shock. I was lying in Edwards's bed rapped in his comforter, and Edward was laying next to me sound asleep. I quickly reached for my phone to see that is was nearly 8:30 at night. I had three missed calls from Charlie, I sighed before looking back to Edward. I couldn't help but smile as our afternoon came back to my mind. Edward was my first, and I don't regret it one bit. I smiled before flipping my phone open and pressing the call button to talk to Charlie.

"Bella! Where are you!" he yelled in to the phone.

"Dad, im really sorry… I, I fell asleep watching a movie with Edward" I said trying my best not the make it sound like a lie. I was probably the worst liar in the world.

"Oh, well… ok. Are you coming home now?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yeah im gonna leave in a few minutes." I said glancing back at Edward. I heard Charlie sigh again before we said goodbye and I hung up. I lay back down and ran my hand through Edwards's hair. He stirred a little before opening his eyes, he smiled when he saw me and I smiled back.

_Hi _he signed while blinking to try to get the sleep out of his eyes. I smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

_I have to go now_ I signed and he frowned. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, kissing me so sweetly I almost forgot that if I didn't get home my dad would show up with a shot gun. I pulled away with a groan. _I have to go_. He frowned but nodded.

I got up, pulling the throw blanket with me, and picked up my clothes before going into the bathroom. I got dressed and walked back into his room to see him sitting on the edge of his bed in a pair of boxers. I walked over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He stood up and held my hand as we walked down stairs. He walked me to my car and kissed my one more time before I reluctantly drove away. I sighed as I pulled up to my house and saw Charlie look out the window. I made sure I looked ok before I got out and walked inside the house.

"Bella, come here." Charlie said from the living room. I groaned quietly and walked around the corner and saw him sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Yeah dad?" I asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"So you have been with Edward all day?" he asked as he motioned for me to sit.

"Yeah, we were watching a movie and I guess we just fell asleep." I said with a small laugh.

"What movie did you watch?" he asked with furrowed eye brows. I tried to think of any movie and came up blank.

"Um… we uh… I can't remember the name?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Are you lying to me Bella?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead. I groaned as I felt blush rush to my cheeks. "What were you really doing Isabella?" I started to stutter before I put my face in my hands and groaned.

"Nothing dad, ok?" I said looking at him with big eyes. His eyes widened and his faced turned red.

"Oh, bella" he groaned as he shook his head. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I stood up and started to walk up stairs before he stopped me. "You're grounded." He said in a voice that was just above a whisper. I don't exactly know why, but that really pissed me off.

"Why? Why am I grounded?" I yelled at him, making his eyes grow big.

"Because I said so. And im not letting you make the same mistake I did, so your not aloud to see Edward again." I froze.

"So… that's what you think I am? A mistake?" I asked as a new round of tears built up.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." He said shaking his head. A sob escaped me as I grabbed my keys and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Charlie said as he followed behind me.

"Somewhere where they don't think of me as a mistake." I said slamming the door in his face. I ran to my truck and raced towards Edwards's house. I ran up his steps and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal a tired looking Carlisle with confusion etched onto his face.

"Im sorry to wake you." I said as tears continued to fall down my face. Carlisle immediately was more awake and pulled me inside.

"Bella, what's wrong honey?" he asked, worry thick in his voice.

"Can I please stay here tonight? I had a fight with Charlie and I can't go back there." I sobbed. He looked at me with sad eyes as he nodded. I thanked him before running up the stairs, thankfully not tripping once, and ran to Edwards's room. He was still up and sitting Native American style on his bed with a book in hand. He looked up and threw the book next to him before pulling me to him.

_What's wrong, love?_ He asked.

_I don't want to talk about it. Just hold me. I will tell you tomorrow._ I signed with shaky hands. He nodded and laid us both down holding me close to his chest and I drifted of into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! And im still looking for a BETA, if anyone is interested, please let me know! REVIEW!**


	18. comfort

**Oh my goody goodness! It has been so long since I have updated this story! I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting, but I have been so busy lately! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BPOV:**

I woke up to a pair of concerned eyes. Edward softly smiled at me and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

_What happened?_ He signed after a few minutes. I sighed and sat up pulling my legs against my chest. He sat up and rubbed my back.

_Charlie… _I stopped and shook my head, feeling my eyes water. Edward got up and grabbed his laptop before sitting next to me again.

_Type it?_ He suggested. I smiled and opened up a word document on his computer. I wrote down how Charlie guessed what had happened, and what he said, before I turned the screen to Edward. He read it and he gasped before his face turned pissed. He closed his laptop forcefully and ran his hands threw his hair. He shook his head and stood up and started pacing. He was murmuring softly to himself and I tried to hear what he was saying. It sounded like he was saying "not a mistake" over and over again. I got up and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"hey." I said when he looked at me. My hands were behind his back and I knew he could read my lips, so I decided to just talk to him. "It's ok, I just got mad yesterday. Everything is going to be fine." He shook his head and leaned down to kiss me.

"You are not a mistake, Bella." He said slowly, trying to make sure he said everything correctly. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly to me. "I love you" he whispered. I laughed once and pulled back.

_I love you too. So much._ There was a soft knock on his door and I turned around as Esme hesitantly opened the door.

"Everything ok?" he signed while she spoke. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here last night. I couldn't go home… I still don't want to go home." I said sadly, signing at the same time.

"What happened honey?" she asked softly.

"Charlie got mad at me when I came home yesterday, and he ended up saying he didn't want me to make the same mistake he did." She gave me a confused look and shook her head.

"What mistake?" she asked. My eyes widened and I looked up to see Edward pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Well…umm…I…" I stuttered and looked at Edward for help. He sighed and turned to his mom.

_He meant he didn't want her to get pregnant as a teenager. _He signed shakily. She still looked confused until it dawned on her. She gasped and her eyes went wide. Edward groaned and blushed almost as red as me, before he signed again to his mom. _Mom, please don't make a big deal out of this._ He pleaded.

_I think we should all go talk downstairs._ She signed before walking out the door. I groaned and leaned into Edward. He rubbed my back soothingly. He took my hand and we both slowly walked down stairs and into the living room where Carlisle and Esme were waiting.

_Sit._ Carlisle signed before pointing to the couch. We did what he said and he started pacing, before he finally stopped and looked at us. "I know you both love each other" he began slowly before running his hand through his hair. "But you need to be careful. You two aren't ready to be parents, right?" he asked and we both shook our heads, but I felt relieved that he didn't seem mad, just concerned. "You guys were…safe right?" he asked hesitantly. I blushed and buried my head in Edward shoulder while he nodded. "Good. Bella I think you need to go talk to your father, if something happens and you want to stay here, that's fine. But try to work it out with him ok?" I looked at him in shock.

"You would let me stay here?" I asked. He smiled at me and nodded.

"You wouldn't be staying in Edwards room obviously." He laughed and smiled. "But we do have a guest bedroom that you could use if you needed to." I stood up and hugged him before I turned to Esme and gave her a huge as well.

"Thank you so much. I'll go talk to my dad." They nodded and Edward stood up.

_I'll walk you to your car_ I smiled at him and laced my fingers through his. After I got my stuff from his room we walked to my car slowly. _Do you want me to go with you?_ He asked. I shook my head and smiled.

_I think Charlie will be easier to talk to if you're not there._ He laughed and nodded. _I'll text you, ok?_ He nodded his head and kissed me quickly before I got in my car and started to drive home. This was going to be interesting.

**Please review :)**


End file.
